1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, an image editing method, and a computer-readable recording medium, which enable ganging of a plurality of content images on a printing plate capable of transferring ink onto an output medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a variety of technologies for stably reproducing colors of a printed matter has been proposed in the field of printing. JP2004-058433A and JP2007-134935A, for example, propose printing apparatuses and printing methods for controlling opening of ink keys based on picture information on each surface of printing papers.